Question: How many significant figures does $055000$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{55}000$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{55}000$ Since there is no decimal, trailing zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{55}\color{orange}{000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 2.